¿¿EL MIEDO PUEDE DETENER EL AMOR?
by LUNITA NEGRA
Summary: La vida de Akane y Ranma es un circo, una rutina de nunca acabar.Pero que pasa cuando un Ranma y Akane se declaran ¿? Que pasa cuando el miedo de que no resulten las cosas es demasiado fuerte?Pésimo pésimo Summary, pero léanlo. Esta bueno


Mmmmm Es la primera vez que publico un fics aquí y la segunda vez que escribo uno, asi que espero por favor que manden review para saber si lo estoy haciendo muy mal o no

Por desgracia los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, porque o si no hubiese hehco un final mas feliz para Ranma y Akane jejejeje

Datos para leer le fics

-"**bla bla bla**"- lo quehablan los personajes

_bla bla bla_ peinsan los personajes

**¿¿EL MIEDO PUEDE DETENER EL AMOR?**

**Por LUNITANEGRA**

Ya ni siquiera sé qué me grita. Supongo que es un – **"¡! Marimacho!"-** muchas veces escuchado, tampoco sé ya qué es lo que le respondo, me imagino que es solo un golpe muy fuerte, un golpe en el que intento trasmitir todo el dolor y la rabia que siento cuando me trata así, cuando en realidad nos tratamos así.

Akane ve como ranma sale del departamento y se queda mirando al techo hablando sola, mas bien consigo misma- "**Ya tenemos 21 años y aun nos comportamos como niños pequeños, es decir ¿por qué aun no podemos amarnos libremente, ya no hay excusas, ya no hay padres empujándonos a un matrimonio, ni prometidas intentando atrapar a Ranma, ahora somos nosotros solos en otro país, viviendo juntos, pero separados por una pared invisible pero muy perceptible para nosotros. Ya paso el tiempo en que no sabia que sentía por Ranma y que sentía él por mi;** **tengo claro que Ranma me ama y el tiene claro que lo amo, pero por sucesos del pasado, por inmadures de ambos estas palabras que alguna vez salieron de nuestras bocas, jamás se volvieron a pronunciar."-**

Por el rostro de Akane corre una lagrima mientras piensa en los sucesos pasados durante su juventud (jaja como si a los 21años uno fuera muy viejo, pero en fin)

**_Flash back_**

Estaba Akane conversando con sus compañeras de clases como siempre, como siempre ellas la molestaban con Ranma y como siempre en una rutina que se sucedía una y otra vez ,ella decía que jamás podría sentir algo por Ranma, que si existía algún sentimiento hacia él, era sólo de una seudo amistad.

Nada más alejado de la verdad, ya que por una simple amistad como ella lo llamaba no se arriesga la vida, por una simple amistad no se sienten celos de cualquiera que se le acerque, por una simple amistad no se llora todas las noches por una abraso y un te quiero que provenga de él.

Ya tan harta de que la siguieran acosando con el tema Akane explota y grita – "¡!**ya déjenme en paz, en tiendan, jamás habrá una relación entre ranma y yo, jamás podré querer a un fenómeno como él, y él jamás podrá querer a una seudo mujer como yo**"- esas palabras pronunciadas por ella llegaron a oídos de ranma, esas palabras llegaron al corazón de akane, esas palabras trizaron un poco más dos corazones.

Akane salio corriendo del lugar al escuchar la campana que daban término a las clases, al no poder soportar la mirada de todos, más bien no pudo soportar la mirada de Ranma, en realidad no entendía esa mirada de dolor, ¿¿acaso había dicho una mentira, ¿¿ cuantas veces ranma la había llamado remedo de mujer, que parecía más un niño que una mujer?; ¿¿Cuantas veces le había dado a entender que prefería a sus demás prometidas y no a ella?

Akane ya en su habitación seguía llorando, daba gracias a los cielos que no hubiera algún integrante de la familia en la casa, ya que no soportaría dar explicaciones a nadie, ya no más.

En eso siente un golpeteo en su ventana, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear a ver para saber que era Ranma. **– akane puedo entrar?-** ella se sentía cansada, dolida y sin ganas de pelear , asi que con desgano le respondió – **no Ranma, por favor déjame en paz, no me sucede nada fuera de lo normal,**(comenzando a subir el tono de voz sin darse cuenta)** no me sucede nada nuevo, nada fuera de lo acostumbrado, ¿¿Para qué quieres entrar, ¿¿ Para insultarme, para que yo te insulte, para que te aleje de un golpe, Para que nos dañemos mutuamente? " -** Ranma al escuchar la voz ya desesperada de akane, no aguanto y entro sin permiso para encontrarse a una Akane hecha un mar de lagrimas. Él sólo la tomo por los hombros y sin decir nada la abrazo muy fuerte, como queriendo trasmitirle seguridad y paz en ese abrazo; Akane en un principio sorprendida, luego enfadada trato de soltarse ,pero ya cansada física y psicológicamente se dejo abrazar y se permitió por primera vez sentir confort en brazos de él.

Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, de hecho ahora ranma estaba sentado en la cama de akane acunándola en sus brazos, como lo hace una madre al tratar de espantar una pesadilla de su hijo. La tensión provocada en Ranma por verla tan mal, de verla sufrir y de sentirse culpable en parte por ese sufrimiento hizo que también se quedara dormido; Ya en la tarde el primero en despertarse fue Ranma que al darse cuenta de la situación se sonrojo de inmediato y por miedo a la reacción de ella, prefirió dejarla en su cama, sin antes darle un sencillo beso en sus labios; Y se fue por la ventana tal cual ladrón.

Akane al despertar por primera vez se sentía ligera y sin la opresión en el pecho que ya se había hecho cotidiana.

Ranma estaba entrenando cuando sintió la presencia de akane, esa aura jamás podría ser confundida por él, por lo que dejo de entrenar para volverse hacia ella **–"¿¿ ya estas mejor?"-** pregunto mirando al suelo algo avergonzado,para akane este gesto fue muy tierno por lo que con la mas dulce voz que encontró le dijo **–" si, no te preocupes, como te dije antes no es anda tan fuera de lo normal"**- esas palabras calaron fuerte en Ranma quien la miró con determinación - **"ese es el problema Akane, que todo esto no es nada fuera de lo normal, que todo esto es cotidiano"**- akane se sorprendió al pensar y darse cuenta, que desde cuando el sentirse tan triste y con tanta rabia a la vez se había vuelto algo normal en su vida, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ranma**-" sabes akane, ya me harte de todo esto, por eso quiero que tengamos una conversación sana y racional entre ambos, sin insultos sin golpes, sobre todo sin herirnos"-** akane solo sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo y respondió casi sin pensar **– "no es que yo empiece, eso siempre lo haces tu"-** pero no pudo seguir ya que Ranma le tapo la boca- **"te lo dije akane sin insultos sin herirnos, por favor solo una charla sincera aunque sea por esta única vez"-** los ojos de Ranma reflejaban dolor, preocupación y determinación, por lo que akane con un simple movimiento de cabeza acepto la propuesta.

Ambos se sentaron de frente en el suelo de dojo

Ranma sabiendo que si él no se sinceraba con akane, ella jamás le diría nada de lo que le pasaba, por lo cual comenzó a hablar- **"sabes akane, sé que te insulto y que a causa de eso tu lo haces, sé que hay miles de malos entendidos entre nosotros, que los demás ya sea mis prometidas o nuestros padres jamás no nos dejan ser nosotros mismos**"- ranma en ese instante toma aire para darse valor- **"espero que lo que te diga no te moleste o te lo tomes a mal, simplemente espero que me dejes hablar sin interrupciones vale?".-**akane asintió sin decir palabra , mientras Ranma se levanta del suelo**-" bueno primero es decirte que hasta un tiempo no me había puesto a pensar en por qué te insultaba, como tu mismo me has dicho lo encontraba parte de la rutina diaria, pero al ver tu cara de tristeza cada vez que te digo marimacho hizo que me cuestionara el por qué de mis duras palabras, también me hizo cuestionarme el por qué me dolía tanto lo que tu me respondías, después de pensarlo mucho llegue a una conclusión, y es que me importas, me importa más de lo que podría haber pensado, es decir me duele verte sufrir por mis insultos, me duele que me insultes"**- en este momento Ranma se paseaba de un lado a otro en el dojo como si estuviera hablando solo- **"pero más que darme cuenta que me importas y mucho, me di cuenta que te quiero"** – en ese momento Akane miró con una cara de completo asombro- **" si, no me mires con esa cara, nunca te has cuestionado que si te detestara como suelo decirte, jamás habría arriesgado mi vida por ti, que jamás me pondría celoso como lo hago cuando alguien intenta cortejarte, pues si akane, te quiero y es más que eso, te amo, pero no sé si aun estoy preparado para este sentimiento. Es decir te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy asustado"** - la mira a los ojos muy avergonzado - **te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy aterrado"-**. Desviando la mirada al suelo remata diciendo**- "mi entrenamiento ha sido mas bien físico y mental pero ligado a las artes marciales, nunca ligado a los sentimientos "**- para ese entonces Akane no sabia que decir, solo sentía calor en la cara por lo roja que se había puesto, pero el miedo el maldito miedo la invadió, es decir le estaría diciendo la verdad, o se estaría burlando de ella, miró a su alrededor para ver la cámara de su hermana , contemplando la idea de que Ranma tuviera una deuda con Nabiki ,pero no vio nada. Solo vio a las ojos de Ranma y vio sinceridad, temor por su repuesta y en ese momento se decidió, levantándose del suelo, comenzando a pasearse imitando a ranma – **"sabes me tomas por sorpresa, es decir, jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que la persona que te insulta, que te desespera ,que te pelea, te diga de un momento a otro que te quiere, que te ama; De Hecho aun me cuestiono si es verdad, ¿pero sabes? yo me lo he cuestionado últimamente"- **akane paró en seco y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta del Dojo**-"¿Por qué si siempre me han molestado y juzgado por mi forma de ser, solo lo que me decías tu me provocaba tal dolor, ¿por qué solo tus palabras me podían hacer cambiar de humor tan rápidamente, y ¿sabes, mi conclusión no estaba tan alejada de la tuya, aunque no lo creas yo también te quiero, no sé si decir amor pero si te quiero, y eso por fin lo comprendí a cabalidad esta tarde cuando me tomaste en tus brazos, ya que sentí un alivio y un bienestar que hace tiempo no sentía, pero al igual que tu tengo miedo, me siento aterrada de lo que nos pueda deparar el destino"- **Akane se voltea para apuntar a su alrededor**-"míranos tienes dos prometidas y una loca que te siguen a todos lados y no sé cuantas más vendrán, cuantos demonios y espíritus vendrán en mi busca para llevarme, ¿soportaremos todo eso?"**, - las palabras y el cuerpo de akane temblaban por el miedo y la confusión- "¿**podremos con mi familia, podremos con todos los que nos quiieran separar ,podremos con nosotros mismos?"** –miró hacia atrás de Ranma y vio que su familia había llegado, que las prometidas de Ranma miraban con cara de sorpresa y asombro por sus palabras y eso terminó de desquiciarle- "**¿sabes Ranma? no importa que te quiera, que tu me quieras, que nos queramos, esto no resultara"-** Todo esto lo decía con los puños apretados por la rabia y la pena al pronunciar esas palabras- "!**nada bueno puede venir de nuestra unión!** – a estas alturas Akane ya estaba gritando y llorando- "**Entiéndelo jamás podremos estar juntos, jamás, son demaciadas cosas las que nos separan"-** y sale corriendo del Dojo. Antes que Ranma pudiera salir a detenerla, sus prometidas se abalanzaron sobre él.

Akane corrió y corrió hasta que sintió que sus piernas no le daban más, cuando sintió que ya no podía llorar más por lo cual se sentó en una banca a pensar en lo ocurrido_-¿cómo es que llegamos a esto, cómo es que dos personas que se quieren y que por fin logran expresar lo que sienten no pueden ser felices juntas_ y como si de un susurro se tratara escucho la voz de su conciencia que le decia _" el miedo puede detener el amor"_ , pero Akane no le tomo importancia a esta frase, en realidad no quría pensar en ella.

Ya en su habitación y después de pensarlo mucho decidió que la única forma de poder librarse de toda esta situación era irse, pero no escaparse ni nada, ya no era una niña para eso, así que tomando unos papeles de su escritorio tomó la decisión de aceptar la beca que le habían ofrecido para irse al extranjero, para irse a Francia a estudiar.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Akane abrió los ojos como despertando de un sueño , pero no era un sueño, estaba allí sentada en el living del departamento que compartía con él, aun no entendía como el destino no quería separarlos, pero ya cansada de tantos cuestionamientos decidió irse a su habitación. Ya en ella sintió que las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, pero también sintió unos brazos que trataban de confortarla, unos brazos ya conocidos para ella, unos brazos de los cuales no escapaba, ya que sólo en esos momentos en que Ranma la abrazaba y no decían nada se sentía segura, sólo en esos momentos sentía que sus miedos desaparecían y de repente sintió una caricia en su rostro junto con el ya acostumbrado- **"perdón por insultarte**"- un perdón mil veces dicho y un perdón mil veces aceptado.

Ranma la miró y la volvió a acunar en sus brazos como siempre lo hacia, preguntándose _cómo es que aun podemos seguir en esta situación, cómo hemos soportado, dicen hasta le mejor elástico del mundo al tensarse mucho se rompe_- y sabía que a ese le faltaba poco por romperse

**_Flash back_**

Después de abrazarla y besarla sin que ella se diera cuenta él le había confesado sus sentimientos y para asombro de él, ella también le había confesado que lo quería, pero tenían que llegar la familia, tenía que llegar el circo a arruinarlo todo, en realidad su vida se había convertido en un circo y eso lo desesperaba lo llenaba de ira. Para cuando logró soltarse del agarre de sus prometidas Akane ya se había ido, esto le lleno más de ira, así que enfrentándose a sus prometidas les grito- **" Aceptaré una pelea con ustedes. Aquella que logre ganarme se casará con migo**"- Sus prometidas se miraban con cara de triunfo mientras Ranma cambiaba a su forma femenina ya que estaban confinadas en que Ranma por muy mujer que fuera en este instante no las golpearía, pero no contaban con la ira y el hastío que inundaban la cabeza de Ranma. La pelea comenzó con la Rosa Negra, luego con Ukio y por último Shampoo, fue una pelea demasiado corta y sin mayor violencia, teniendo como único vencedor a Ranma. Bajo el asombro de todos él había golpeado a su prometidas, había golpeado a una mujer y gracias a eso el había ganado, y sin siquiera fijarse si las había herido demasiado, les dijo con voz seria y fría- **"como ven, ninguna ha podido vencerme y por lo tanto ninguna tiene el derecho a ser mi prometida, y ni siquiera intenten acercarse de nuevo, ya que aunque entrenen y logren vencerme"**- Ranma se voltea para apuntarlas con el dedo- "**su oportunidad ya paso, no las quiero volver a ver y por su bien**"- apretando los puños- "**por su bien les digo que no se metan nunca mas ni en la vida mía ni en el la de akane, que ya han hecho lo suficiente para hacernos infelices**" y se retiro del dojo. Sus prometidas aun estaban aterrorizadas, aunque a pesar de que Ranma aminoró su fuerza al golpearlas, las había dejado bastante mal y a pesar de que no podían culparlo, ya que todo ocurrió en un combate de artes marciales, el solo pensar qué les hubiera ocurrido el hubiera utilizado toda su fuerza las hizo convencerse de que no tendrían nada que hacer, así que como pudieron cada una se fue a su casa primero y luego fuera de la ciudad.

La familia también asustada y asombrada por primera vez no emitieron comentario alguno, tal vez, se dieron cuenta de que ya bastaba, bastaba de incumbirse en sus vidas.

Ranma en su habitación recién tomo conciencia de lo sucedido y aunque no se sentía muy feliz por haber golpeado a una mujer, se auto convenció que esa era la única forma de alejarlas de su vida, además de que todo había sucedido en un combate por lo que decidido salir a buscar a Akane para decirle la buena noticia, de que se había liberado de las prometidas, pero no la encontró, a si que decidió volver a su casa. En el momento en que entraba a la casa escucho que Akane estaba dándole una noticia a su familia, pero cual seria su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras **– "me voy del país, he aceptado una beca por buen rendimiento y me iré a estudiar a Europa"-** Ranma no resistió larabia y el dolor de aquellas palabras y sin siquiera escuchar el lugar especifico donde se iría su amor, salió corriendo.

Estaba en el tejado y tenia una mezcla de sentimientos es su corazón, desilusión, temor a estar lejos de ella, pero por sobre todo rabia, rabia con su vida, con su familia y con Akane, porque sabia que si se iba era para alejarse de él, del amor que le podría brindar y mientras miraba las estrellas buscando una explicación pensaba_- no entiendo cómo el miedo puede mas que las ganas de estar juntos, o es que me mentías al decirme que me querías, cómo no te importa el sufrimiento que me causarás al alejarte de mi-_ a medida que pensaba más en la situación, la impotencia y la rabia aumentaba en él y ya con lagrimas en su rostro, decidió hacer uso de esos papeles que estaban es su escritorio, si su akane no lo quería cerca, el tampoco la quería cerca a ella, se iría como ella. Ya en su habitación lleno los papeles de la beca que le habían ofrecido no por buenas calificaciones pues no las tenía, pero por su habilidad en las artes marciales y deporte.

Bajó y se encontró con su familia abrazando a akane, y el sin siquiera mirarla a ella, dijo de una sola vez **–"me voy, el compromiso con akane se acabo, no estoy dispuesto a quedarme para envolverme en un miedo entupido e inhabilitarte "**-esas palabras llegaron profundo en akane, era obvio para ella que se refería su actitud, pero no podía reclamarle o insultarlo cuando muy dentro sabía que era verdad- y ranma prosiguió- **"me voy a estudiar fuera de país, no encuentro necesario decir el lugar donde me iré"** – dirigiéndose a su padre- **"ya que en verdad no tengo ganas de que nadie me moleste" **– y dirigiendo su mirada llena de dolor hacia Akane **–"que nadie me dañe, que nadie me decepcione más**"- y sin mas subió a su cuarto sin siquiera escuchar los reclamos de sus padres.

Las cosas con Akane durante los preparativos de sus respectivos viajes cambiaron y mucho, pero no en una buena forma, es decir, ya no se insultaban pero tampoco se hablaban y eso dolía, les dolía a ambos y demasiado, peor el rencor, miedo y la rabia mantenían sus labios sellados.

Akane ya en el avión que la llevaría a Paris pensaba en Ranma _-no se despidió de mi, pero que podía esperar si sé que estoy huyendo y él también lo sabe _- el avión ya había despegado, ya no podía hacer nada- _huyo, si huyo del amor que sentimos, ya que sé que te liberaste de tus prometidas, pero entiéndeme, tengo miedo, miedo a lo desconocido , miedo de aceptar por completo mis sentimientos, en si el miedo a tenerte y después perderte; A que algo pasara entre nosotros y te fueras de mi lado, a acostumbrarme más a tu presencia , a tu cariño _ Pero ya era tarde, ya estaba rumbo a una nueva vida, en un país extraño.

Una semana después ranma se fue a su destino, pero como se dice, el destino existe, y aunque las personas traten de irse por otro camino, todos te llevaran al mismo resultado, lo que esta escrito, esta escrito.

Ranma caminaba por las calles cuando escucho unos gritos de una mujer en un callejón, Ranma supuso que intentaban asaltarla así que sin mas se dispuso a golpear a los ladrones y ver si le habían hecho algo a la mujer que había escuchado, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando a la que vio desmayada en el suelo era Akane, la misma a la que aun amaba, la misma a quien aun recordaba, la misma con la que soñaba todas las noches.

Sin cuestionárselo demasiado decidió llevársela a su departamento y así se la llevo a su habitación y la recostó en la cama y espero a que despertara; Cual fue la sorpresa de Akane al ver que quien la había ayudado era Ranma, la persona que tanto amaba, porque si, se había dado que no solo lo quería si no que lo amaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas entre el temor del asalto y el asombro de verlo allí a su lado.

Ranma al ver las lagrimas en el rostro de ella, la arazo para confortarla y para de cierta forma confortarse a si mismo.

Nunca hablaron de su declaración ocurrida en el dojo, jamás tocaron el tema de sus sentimientos, pero luego de un mes de visitarse y de enterarse que asistían a la misma universidad en el país de Francia, Ranma consiguió que se mudaran a un mismo departamento, con el pretexto de que no la volvieran a saltar y para acompañarse.

Y así de apoco se volvieron amigos, aunque para los ojos de cualquiera eran más que amigos, pero ellos por temor, por resentimiento, por lo que fuera, no volvieron a decir jamás las palabras te quiero . Ya no peleaban, pero cada día era más difícil controlar sus impulsos de abrasarse, acariciarse, de decirse te amo y eso hacia cada vez más tensa la situación.

_**Fin Flash back**_

Ranma se despertó de sus recuerdos dándole cuenta que ya era de noche por lo que dejo a Akane en su cama y la beso – tal como aquella vez. Pero no contó que en el instante en que la besaba Akane se despertara.

Akane lo primero que hizo fue separarlo y darle una cachetada,- **"cómo te atreves, no te me vuelvas a acercar"**- esas palabras las había dicho sin pensar. Ranma ya harto de la situación y con rabia al saber que akane aun tenia miedo de él, miedo de una relación, miedo de amar, la tomo por los hombros y clavándole la mirada en los ojos – **"¿sabes akane? Ya me hartaste, me canse de tu actitud , me aburrí de que por tu miedo desperdicies el amor que ambos sentimos"**- Akane lo miraba con una expresión de asombro- **"si no me mires así, sé que me amas lo veo en cada mirada y encada lágrima que derramas cuando peleamos y crees que nadie te ve. ¿Sabes? También te amo, aun no puedo olvidarte y no es que no haya querido, créeme, es que no puedo"-** y sin mas le dio un beso muy violento al principio pero mas suave y cariñoso cuando sintió que Akane ya no forcejeaba, que ella le respondía el beso y así la siguió besando hasta cuando ya ambos necesitaban aire.(que exagerada jajajja).

Akane al dejar sentir los labios de Ranma, abrió los ojos y volvió a sentir miedo- **"¿Ranma que hemos hecho, no, esto no puede ser, esto no puede volver a suce…"-** pero Ranma la volvió a besar sin dejar que terminara y al alejar sus labios de ella, le tapo la boca con un dedo par poder hablar.- **"Akane ya basta, sé que tienes miedo, que yo también lo tengo, pero por favor intentémoslo"-** la miraba con suplica**-"yo al menos haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no te vuelvas a sentir lastimada, para que una relación entre nosotros resulte" -**Akane iba a intentar hablar, pero Ranma no se lo permitía- **"y en el caso que no funcionara, al menos sabremos que lo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, ¿que me dices akane?"- **pero Akane lo miro y salio corriendo al baño, Ranma ni siquiera intento seguirla, estaba defraudado, estaba cansado y ya no lucharía más por tenerla.

Akane en el baño lloraba y lloraba quería abrazarlo de nuevo y besarlo, pero se debatía entre sus ganas de amar y el miedo de que la relación no resultara, a perderlo para siempre, a ni siquiera tenerlo de amigo. Se miro en el espejo y vio su cara ya pálida de tanto llorar y por primera vez decidió dejar a un lado el miedo el maldito miedo, porque comprendió que necesitaba sentirse amada por él, que la necesidad de recibir cariño por parte de Ranma era mayor al miedo de perderlo, que si tenia tanto miedo de perderlo luego de haberlo tenido haría todo lo posible por retenerlo a su lado, de amarlo y de hacerlo feliz.

Salió del baño con una pequeña sonrisa por su triunfo personal contra una parte de si misma, pero esa sonrisa desaprecio al darse cuenta de que Ranma arreglaba sus maletas.

Corrió adonde él y le tomo las manos con desesperación- **"¿qué haces, por qué haces tus maletas, te vas? ¿po..oorque?"** - su voz temblaba- **¿ Por qué me dejas solas?"-** dijo todo esto sin respirar y de una vez. Ranma le soltó las manos y con tristeza en su rostro le dijo- **"me voy, porque si no te tengo, si no puedo estar con tigo y amarte prefiero no verte"-** Ranma se giró y le dio la espalda- **"el dolor será mayor, pero al menos no te molestare, al menos po… "**y sus palabras fueran interrumpida por los labios y brazos de akane, Ranma se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que tenia y también la beso y acaricio sin importarle lo que pasara después.

Cuando se separaron Akane lo miro sonriendole y antes que el pudiera articular palabra Akane comenzó a hablar**- "¿sabes ranma, no quiero que te vallas, es cierto que tengo miedo a perderte pero no crees que vivir contigo sin amarte es como si te estuviera perdiendo, es decir me di cuenta que mi miedo a perderte me estaba conduciendo a eso, a perderte sin darme la oportunidad, sin darnos la oportunidad de amarnos"-** todo esto lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos- **"Ranma por favor no me hagas sentir nunca que tome el camino equivocado, haz salir todo el miedo de mi corazón"**- y sin más Ranma la beso de nuevo y ella sintió en ese momento que al fin había tomado la decisión correcta, que estar sus brazos era su destino, que amarse era el camino al que estaba destinada en su vida, un camino que recorrería de la mano de su ser amado, Ranma.

Luego de ese día en que ambos habían decidido amarse, nunca más se separaron, hubieron peleas y miedos como en toda pareja, pero su amor y las ganas de estar juntos siempre pudieron más que cualquier cosa, y cuando entendieron que a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar, no se separarían jamás, decidieron casarse sin avisarle a nadie, allá solos en Francia el país del romanticismo y el amor, una pareja que por temor estuvo apunto de separarse, ahora unirán su vida para siempre.

Decidieron pasar su luna de miel en Japón, el país donde surgió su amor y su temor también. Ya en el avión akane acurrucada al lado de Ranma lo beso y le dijo- **"¿sabes que el miedo a veces detiene el amor?"- ** Ranma la miro y con ternura le dijo en un susurro – **"Pero el amor es capaz de detener el miedo"-** y la beso.

Fin

Mmmm espero que les haya gustado el fics, espero no recibir tantos tomatasos bombas y esas cosas, tb espero review.

Aps Sé que es muy cursi, pero al parecer asi soy no mas, no hay nada que ahcer jaajaja


End file.
